koujanonsenshifandomcom-20200214-history
Clubhouse of Horror Series
A collection of 3 segment stories featuring many heroes and rivals in dangerous horrifying situations. In Between Segments *Homer Simpson-Wheez Weasel (Devil & Daniel Mouse) (Default unless otherwise noted), Mr. Rude (extra at 10), Frankenswine (Monster Farm) (11) *Bart Simpson-Miss Scary (Mr. Men) (1 & 4), Miss Naughty (Mr. Men) (2), Tomo (Azumanga) (3), Billy (5), Rigby (9), Zim Fly & Gir w/ Milkshakes (10), Scare-Woof (Monster Farm) (11), Digit (12), Muscle Man (13), (14) *Lisa Simpsons-Mr. Bump & Miss Daredevil (Mr. Men) (1), Mickey & Oswald (Disney) (2), Bloo (3), Amy (SM) (4), Mandy (5), Mordecai (9), Benson (10), Jack (Monster Farm) (11), Rigby (12), Max (13), (14) *Marge Simpson-Marzipan (Homestar), Miss Calamity, Mr. Scatterbrain (Mr. Men) Random Demon (OC) (all 1), Dr. Ghastly (Grim) (2), BL (Devil & Daniel Mouse) & Minamo (Azumanga) (3), Mr. Nervous (Mr. Men) (4), Grim (5), Benson (9), Gruntilda (10), Zombeef (Monster Farm) (11), Vicky (12), Sam (13) (14) *Maggie-Kirby (Kirby) (1 & 4), Irwin (5), Stewie (10), Mordecai (12), High Fives Ghost (13) *Kang-Red the Almighty Tallest (Zim) (Default) *Kodos-Purple the Almighty Tallest (Zim) (Default) *Dolph (2)-Penelope Lang (Atomic Betty) *Kerny (2)-Paul (Pokemon) *Kent Brockman (2)-Mr. Happy (Mr. Men) *Nelson-Terrence (Fosters) & Dash (DP) (3) *Martin-Osaka (Azumanga) (3) *Flanders (3)-Dooplis (Mario), Mouser (13) *Abe-Eustace (3), Cluckula (11), (14) *Kang & Kodos' Species-Irkins (Default) *Professor Frink (21)- *Santa's Little Helper (5)-Saliva (Grim) *Krusty-Headless Horseman (6) *Fox Censor-Cobra Commander (GI Joe) *Freddy Kruger-Eddie Cougar (TTA) *Jason Voorhees-Mr. Hitcher (TTA) *Burns-Mr. Uppity (12) *Smithers-Mr. Suicide (OC) (12) *Maude: Birdie (Sailor Moon) (13) *UPDATE: Classic Monsters-Hotel Transylvania Versions *Extras (varies every Clubhouse of Horror ep)-Zim, Gir (Zim) (Default with Tallest segments unless otherwise noted), Mr. Tickle (Mr. Men) (First ep) Ep 1 Segments** Bad Nightmare House *Homer-Jack Fenton *Marge-Maddie Fenton *House-Vlad Masters *Bart, Lisa, & Maggie-Danny, Jazz, (from Jack to here Danny Phantom) Juniper, Ray-Ray, Monroe, (Juniper Lee), Darry, & Kaylee (OCs) *Mover-Mr. Rude (Mr. Men) *Mr. Ploot-Mr. Uppity (Mr. Men) Hungry Are the Silly *Homer-Dil & Angelica Mainly (All Grown Up) *Marge-Tommy Pickles & Kimi (All Grown Up) *Bart & Maggie-Phil, Lil, Chuckie, Susie , (All Grown Up), and Gaz (Zim) *Lisa-Dib (Zim) *Sarak the Preparer-Skooge (Zim) *Extras-Zim & Gir (Zim) (Default) The Vulture *Narrator-Mr. Bump *Homer/Protagonist-Mr. Grumpy (Mr. Men) *Marge/Lenore-Miss Graceful (OC) *Bart/Raven-Vultureman (as a real vulture with only his mutant head) (Thundercats) *Lisa/Angel-Miss Chatterbox (Mr. Men) *Maggie/Angel-Mr. Scatterbrain (Mr. Men) Ep 2 Segments** Oswald's Nightmare/Mankey's Paw *Homer-Hiram the Mouse King (Nutcracker Prince) *Marge-Adelaine (OC) *Bart-Oswald (Disney) *Lisa-Mickey (Disney) *Maggie-Penny Mouse (OC) *Officers at Airport-Random Officer Jennys *Gordon the Baker-Mr. Scatterbrain *UN Leaders-Various Characters from Various Shows/Movies/Games *Krusty-Alicia (Sonic) *Complainers-Destructix (Sonic) *Otto-Patch (Sonic) *Mrs. Lovejoy-Buns (Sonic) *Paw Seller-Chu-Hui/The True Master (Teen Titans) *Ned Flanders-Ratigan (GMD) *Apu-Mr. Bounce (Mr. Men) (Default unless noted) *Quimby-Mayor (PPG) (Default unless otherwise noted) *Lenny-Boomer (Sonic) *Extras-Minnie, Ortensia (Disney), Miss Bellum (PPG), Pinky & the Brain Miss Naughty's Nightmare/The Naughty Zone *Bart-Miss Naughty (Mr. Men) *Homer-Mr. Rude (Mr. Men) *Lisa-Miss Calamity (Mr. Men) *Maggie-Miss Curious (Mr. Men) *Otto-Goofy (Disney) *Officers-Jenny (Pokemon) & Feral (Swat Kats) *Skinner-Kurata (Digimon) (mostly default unless noted) *Krabapple-Haruna (Sailor Moon) *Moe-Bubs (Homestar) (mostly default unless otherwise noted) *Krusty-Binky (Garfield) *Dr. Monroe-Miss Sunshine *Narrator of Segment-Devil's Playhouse Narrator (Sam & Max) *Marge-Miss Whoops (Mr. Men) *Jasper-Grandpa Stinky (Sam & Max) *Snowball 2-Purrsy (AB) *Santa's Little Helper-Tito (Oliver & Company) *Barney-Bender (Futurama) (Default unless otherwise noted) *Bar Patrons-Strong Bad (Homestar), Sam & Max Wheez's Nightmare/If Only I Had a Mind *Homer-Fuzzy Lumpkins (PPG) *Bart-Bloo (Foster's) *Lisa-Mac (Fosters's), & Rini (Sailor Moon) *Maggie-Marie (OC) *Marge-Julayla (OC) *Burns-Teknophage (Teknophage) (default unless otherwise noted) *Smithers-Fidget (Great Mouse Detective) (default unless otherwise noted) *Groundskeeper Willie-Herman (Yin Yang Yo) (mostly default unless noted) *Robot-Yellow Devil (Megaman) *Extras-Donald, Daisy (Disney), Serena (Salor Moon), Wheez (Devil & Daniel Mouse) Ep 3 Segments** Toy Without Pity *Homer-Eduardo *Bart-Bloo *Lisa-Mac *Maggie-Coco *Marge-Frankie *Milhouse-Wilt *Abe Simpson-Madam Foster (From Ed to here Foster's) *Store Owner-Bumi (Avatar: TLA) *Repair Man-Mr. Strong (Mr. Men) *Malibu Stacy Toy-Jessie (Toy Story) *Krusty-Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) *Brockman-Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *Patty-Duchess (Fosters) *Selma-Bendy (Fosters) *Mobster-Don Weazo (Conker) *Man with Whoopi Goldberg Pics-Bobcat Wolf (Tales from the Crypt) King DK *Homer-Donkey Kong (DKC) *Marge-Pauline (Mario) *Lenny-Larry *Carl-Roy *Burns-Bowser *Smithers-Bowser Jr. & Mouser (From Larry to here Mario) *Otto-Fidget *Dinosaur-A Giant King K.Rool (DKC) *Natives-Aswepay Tribe (Cow & Chicken) *Chief-Red Guy (Cow & Chicken) *Reporter-Max Sr. Sr. (Young Form) (Atomic Betty) *Pilots-Baloo (Talespin), Launchpad (Ducktales), and Mr. Stubborn (Mr. Men) *Monkey At Wedding-Diddy Kong (DKC) *Marge's Family-Various Nintendo Cast *Apes-Donkey Kong Cast *Marge's Father-Toad (Mario) *Shirley Temple-Darla Dimple (Cats Don't Dance) *Charlie-Black Wearing Hammer Bros. (Super Princess Peach) *Barney-Mihoshi (Tenchi) Number Z for Zombie! *Bart-Darry (OC) *Lisa-Kaylee (OC) *Maggie-Obi-Wan Fenton (OC) *Homer-Jack Fenton *Marge-Maddie Fenton *Snowball 1 (Mentioned)-Danni (DP) *Krabapple-Yukari (Azumanga) *Flanders-Lorne (Sam & Max) *Krusty-Binky *Sideshow Mel-Professor Jones (Freakazoid) *Martin-Melvin *Einstein-Einstein (Animaniacs incarnation) *Washington-George Washington (Day of the Tentacle incarnation) *Shakespeare-William Shakespeare (Histeria incarnation) *Extras-Danny, June, Jazz, Ray-Ray, & Monroe Ep 4 Segments** The Devil and Po *Homer-Po *Marge-Shifu & Tigress *Bart-Monkey *Lisa-Viper & Crane *Maggie-Mantis (from Po to here Kung Fu Panda) *Lionel Hutz-Fidget *Burns-Shere Khan (Jungle Book) *Smithers-Cat R. Waul (An American Tail) *Flanders-BL & Wheez (Devil & Daniel Mouse) *Demon Force Feeding Homer-Vilemon (Digimon) *Judge-Judge (Billy & Mandy) *Demon Bowling Homer's Head (Deleted Scene)-The Red Guy (Cow & Chicken) *Benedict Arnold-Jafar (Aladdin) *Lizzie Bordon-Ursula (Little Mermaid) *Nixon-Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *John Wilkes Booth-Clayton (Tarzan) *Blackbeard-Davy Jones (POTC) *John Dillinger-Oogie Boogie (NBC) *Philadelphia Flyers-Evil Organization XIII Members (KH) *Lenny-Carl (YYY) *Carl-Argit (Ben 10) *Abe-Mr. Ping (KFP) *Wiggum-Jenny *Extra-Fred Fredburger (Billy & Mandy) Horror at 5 1/2 Ft *Bart-Plucky (TTA) *Lisa-Buster (TTA) *Marge-Bugs (LT Show Incarnation) *Homer-Daffy (LT Show Incarnation) *Otto-Mr. Rude & Miss Naughty *Uter-Carl (Jimmy Neutron) *Milhouse-Hampton (TTA) *Martin-Melvin *Jimbo-Dash (DP) *Ralph-Osaka (Azumanga) *Flanders-Mr. Turner (FOP) *Hans Moleman-Eustace (Courage) *Nelson-Terrence (Foster's) (Default unless otherwise noted) *Gremlin-Gremlin (Looney Tunes) KNS' Dracula *Homer-Max Sr. (AB) *Bart-Warren T. Cat (An American Tail) *Lisa-Mary Cat (AB OC) *Maggie-Max Sr. & Kikyo's OC Kids *Marge-Kikyo (AB OC) *Burns-Zain (OC with permission from StellasStar) *Smithers-Raiyan Fox (Charles' OC) *Vampires-Various Animal Vampires *Wiggum-Feral *Brockman-Ann Gora (Swat Kats) *Vampire Kids-Sonic Cast *Milhouse-Rodent (Conker) *Abe-Max Sr. Sr. (Elderly Form) (AB) *Santa's Little Helper-Snoopy (Peanuts) Ep 5 Segments** The Thinking *Homer-Strong Bad *Marge-Marzipan *Bart-Homestar *Lisa-Strong Sad *Maggie-The Cheat & Strong Mad *Burns-The King of Town *Smithers-Poopsmith *Abe-Senor Cardgage *UPDATE: Sherri & Terri (Deleted Scene)-Pixie & Dixie (Hannah Barbara) *UPDATE: Patty & Selma (Deleted Scene)-Wile E. Coyote & Ralph Wolf (Looney Tunes) *Extra-Coach Z (from Strong Bad to here Homestar) *Ghouls-Monster Inc. Monsters Time and Cruelty *Homer-Zim & Gir *Marge-Gaz (Zim) *Bart-Dil (AGU) *Lisa-Lil (AGU) *Maggie-Phil (AGU) *Abe-Ms. Bitters (Zim) *Ned Flanders-Hugh Bliss (Sam & Max) *Moe-Coach Z (Homestar) *Mr. Peabody-The Brain (Animaniacs) *Sherman-Pinky (Animaniacs) *Prehistoric Animals-Dinosaurs (Rite of Spring) Nightmare Cafe *Bart-Billy (Grim) *Lisa-Mandy (Grim) *Milhouse-Irwin (Grim) *Martin-Pud'n (Grim) *Lunchlady Doris-Vicky (FOP) *Krabapple-Takezowa (disguise form)/Dr. Facilier (Princess and the Frog) *Jimbo-Sperg (Grim) *Uter-Cartman (SP) *Wendell-Piff (Grim) *Ralph though also Extra-Mindy (Grim) *Marge though also Extra-Grim *Mr. Largo-Haruna (Sailor Moon) *Miss Hoover-Yukari *Extra-Coach Z Ep 6 Segments** Attack of the 50 ft Whatevers *Homer-Fry (Futurama) *Marge-Leela (Futurama) *Bart-Bender (Futurama) *Lisa-Amy Wong (Futurama) *Maggie-Zoidberg (Futurama) *Kent Brockman-Dan Anchorman (Animaniacs) *Lard Lad-Phillsbury Dough Boy *Zip Boys-YRP Fairies (KH/FF10-2) *Duff Cowboy-Pecos Bill *Red Devil Realty Statue-Satan (SP) *Western Exterminator Logo-Stan Beals (Ant Bully) *Mr. Peanut-Chokey Chicken (Rocko) *Paul Anka-Elton John (SP Version) *Flanders-Fanboy (Freakazoid) *Advertising Exec-Sammy Melman (Histeria) *Pimple Faced Kid-Sal (Futurama) *Lead Drunk-Jimbo (SP) *Other Drunks-South Park Adults *Zip Boys Owner-Carl Frederickson (Up) *Paul Bunyan & Babe-Disney Versions of Paul & Babe *Carpet Riding Statue-Carpet (Aladdin) *Otto-Slips (MGPAM) *Couple Eaten-Yusuke & Akiko (Sailor Moon) *Wiggum & Lou-Jenny & Feral *Tall Man-Wilt (Fosters) *Extras-Professor Farnsworth & Hermes (Futurama) Nightmare at Azaban-Juuban *Bart-Serena (SM) *Lisa-Sammy (SM) *Maggie-Chibi Chibi (SM) *Santa's Little Helper-Luna (SM) *Krabapple-Haruna (SM) *Martin-Joe (Digimon) *Nelson-Vicky (FOP) *Milhouse's Dad-Davis Motomiya's Dad (Digimon 02) *Wiggum-Officer Jenny *Krusty-Binky the Clown (Garfield) *Homer-Mayor *Marge-Miss Bellum *Extras-Lita, Amy (both SM), and Courage (Courage) Vultureman^3 (KNS Canon segment) *Homer-Vultureman (Thundercats) *Marge-Older Princess (PPG) *Bart-James *Lisa-Jessie *Maggie-Hotaru *Santa's Little Helper-Houndoom *Snowball 2-Meowth *Patty-Phage *Selma-Ayami (OC) *Lovejoy-Arnold Weasel *Wiggum-Sam & Max *Frink-Dr. Viper (Swat Katz) *Hibbert-Mr. Happy *Flanders-Carl *Abe-Vlad Vladikoff *Real World-Land of Ooh (Adventure Time) *Live People-Cast of Adventure Time (mostly Finn & Jake) Ep 7 Segments** The Duck Twin and I (ZIO Canon) *Bart-Daffy Duck *Hugo-Drake Darkstar *Marge-Tina (LT Show) *Lisa-Bugs *Maggie-Tweety *Homer-Sylvester *Dr. Hibbert-Dr. Scratchensniff (Animaniacs) The Genesis Box *Lisa-Numbah 3 (KND) *Bart-Mushi (KND) *Marge-Genki (KND) *Homer (cameo)-Kani (KND) *Tiny People-The Whos (Dr. Seuss) *Frink-Like Person-Mary Lou Larue (Horton) *Leader-Ned McDodd (Horton) *Skinner-Haruna *Martin-Six Gum Gang (KND) Citizen Red *Homer-Bowser *Bart & Lisa-Koopalings & Bowser Jr. (Mario) *Marge-Kamek & Kammy (Mario) *Maggie-Chain Chomp *Clinton-Kite Malice (aka Malachite Reincarnated) (SM) *Dole-Pointy Hair Boss (Dilbert) *Stephanopoulos-Sylvia Zoi (aka Zoiscite Reincarnated) (SM) *Kent-Dan Anchorman *Ross Perot-Mouser (Mario) Ep 8 Segments** The D'ohmega Cap *Homer-Captain Hero *Marge-Princess Clara *Bart-Spanky Hamm *Lisa-Foxxy Love *Maggie-Ling Ling *Santa's Little Helper-Xandir *Snowball 2-Toot (from Hero to here Drawn Together) *Brockman-Dan Anchorman *Comic Book Guy-Francis (Mario) *Quimby-Sylvia *Herman-Sarge (Conker) *French Men-Fire Nation (Avatar) *Hibbert-Eggman (Sonic) *Burns-Mojo Jojo (PPG) *Sideshow Mel-Joker (DC) *Lenny-Gizmo (DC) *Wiggum-Officer Jenny *Flanders-Mr. Fussy *Extra-Wooldoor (Drawn Together) Bug vs Bug (KNS Canon: Set in Season 4 somewhere) *Bart-Zim *Lisa-Dib *Homer-Muscle Man *Maggie-High-Fives Ghost *Marge-Pops, Skips, & Benson *Frink-Professor Membrane *Santa's Little Helper-Gir *Snowball 2-Milkshakes (Grim) *Jimbo (Deleted Scene)-Paul *Dolph (Deleted Scene)-Vicky *Kearny (Deleted Scene)-Dash Baxter (DP) *Skinner (Deleted Scene)-Crowler (Yugioh GX) *Extras-Mordecai & Rigby (Regular Show) Easy Cooked Coven *Marge-Gruntilda (Banjo) *Lisa-Tootie (FOP) *Maggie-Kirby (Kirby) *Bart-Vicky (FOP) *Homer-Yosemite Sam (LT) *Patty-Mingella (Banjo) *Selma-Blobellda (Banjo) *Flanders-Mr. Fussy *Maude-Miss Helpful *Rod-Sora as a kid (KH) *Todd-Riku as a kid (KH) *Ralph-Wolfos (OC) *Wiggum-Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood) *Mrs. Wiggum-Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Agnes-Eudiel (SM) *Skinner-Red Guy (Cow & Chicken) *Quimby-Mayor *Ms. Hoover-Vilvuy (SM) *Luanne-Tellu (SM) *Lovejoy-Father Maxi (SP) *Lou-Trigger (Robin Hood) *Eddie-Nutsy (Robin Hood) *Sideshow Mel-Kairi (KH) *Krabapple-Wanda (Hotel Transylvania) *Lenny-Jonathan (Hotel Transylvania) *Captain McAllistar-Pinkie Pie (MLP: FIM) Ep 9 Segments** Hades Toupee *Moe-Mouser *Bart-Courage & Lita *Lisa-Shirly *Maggie-Kirby *Homer-Eustace *Marge-Muriel *Wiggum-Feral & Jenny *Snake-Kurata *Dr. Nick-Wooldoor *Ed McMahon-Chris McClean *Barney-Strong Bad *Kent Brockman-Maxwell Edison/Max Sr. Sr. (Young version) (AB) The Horror of Tiny Toons *Itchy & Scratchy Cast-Happy Tree Friends Cast *Bart-Cartman & Kenny *Lisa-Stan & Kyle *Maggie-Ike *Homer-SP Kids' Dads *Marge-SP Kids' Moms *Snowball II-Kitty *Krusty-Big Gay Al *Regis Philbin-Garrison *Kathy Lee Gifford-SP Version of her (from Cartman to here SP) Spaceship Poopers *Maggie-Stewie Griffin *Homer-Peter Griffin *Marge-Lois Griffin *Bart-Chris Griffin *Lisa-Brian & Meg Griffin *Jerry Springer-Dianne Simmons *Dr. Hibbert-Dr. Hartman *Audience Member Criticizing-Shauna Parks (from Stewie to here Family Guy) Ep 10 Segments** I Know What You Diddily-Iddily-Done *Homer-Hiram *Flanders-Ratigan *Werewolf Flanders Form-Were-rat form *Lisa-Mickey (Disney) *Bart-Pinky & the Brain *Marge-Adelaine *Lovejoy-Arnold Weasel (OC) *Maude-Kate (OC) *Maggie-Penny Mouse (OC) *Milhouse-Hans (Nutcracker Prince) *Wiggum-Chief O'Hara (Disney) *Krusty-Dumbo Clown (Dumbo) *Sherri & Terri-Vulture Twins (Jungle Cubs) *Moe-Mortimer (Disney) *Lenny (Deleted Scene)-Lucky (Jungle Book) *Carl (Deleted Scene)-Lieutenant Pug (101 Dalmatians) *Patty (Deleted Scene)-Montana Max (TTA) *Selma (Deleted Scene)-Elmyra (TTA) Desperately Xeeking Minerva *Lucy Lawless-Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) (in her costume from the Xena spoof comic) *Bart/Stretch Dude-Rainbow Dash/Mare Do Well *Lisa/Clobber Girl-Twilight Sparkle/Sparkle Gal *Ralph-Cutie Mark Crusaders *Wiggum-Mayor of Ponyville *Lou-Granny Smith *Eddie-Applejack *Milhouse-Fluttershy *Skinner-Diamond Tiara *Reporter/Fans-Ann Gora, Mr. Happy, Miss Sunshine, Dan Anchorman, Control Freak, Fanboy (Freakazoid), & Lorne (Sam & Max) *Nelson-Pinkie Pie *Frink-Francis (Mario) *Marge-Rarity *Homer-Spike (From Rainbow Dash to here MLP: FIM) *Comic Book Guy/The Collector-Collector (Bonkers) *Extras-The Warners (Animaniacs) Life's a Twitch, Then You Die *Homer-Davis Motomiya (Digimon 02) *Bart-Veemon (Digimon 02) *Lisa-Yolei Inoue & Hawkmon (Digimon 02) *Maggie-Cody Hida & Armadillomon (Digimon 02) *Marge-Ken Ichigouchi & Wormmon (Digimon 02) *Dick Clark-Annoying Orange *Krusty-Binky (Garfield) *Abe-Oikawa (Digimon 02) *Lenny-Tai Kamiya (Digimon) *Carl-Sora Takenouchi (Digimon) *Rick James-SP version of him *Nelson-Terrence *Flanders-Homestar *Lovejoy-Mr. Stubborn *Tom Arnold-Johnny Test *Rejected Celebrities-The Various Cartoon Scrappys *Rocket Guard-Commander Feral *Paulie Shore-Snivel (Casper) *Rosie O'Donnell-Terk (Tarzan) *Ross Perot-Babu (Laff-A-Lympics) *Dr. Laura-Daria (Daria) *Spike Lee-Corporal Capeman (Inspector Gadget) *Dan Quayle-Bendy (Fosters) *Courtney Love-Elmyra (Tiny Toons) *Tonya Harting-Katie KaBoom (Animaniacs) *Al Sharpton-Reginald Koala (American Dad) Ep 11 Segments** G-G-Ghost C-C-Cat (KNS Canon) *Homer-Sylvester *Marge-Mrs. Sylvester (LT) *Bart-Fat Cat (LT) *Lisa-Sylvester Jr. (LT) *St. Peter-Tom & Jerry Heaven Conductor *Devil-Looney Tunes Devil Dog *Nelson-Paul (Pokemon) *Agnes Skinner-Maurice & Sheldon (KND) *Lenny-Argit *Carl-Carl the Cockroach *Hibbert-Ed Edd n Eddy *Woman-Kikyo (OC) *Baby-Finster (LT) *John Wayne-Satan (SP) Scary Fantasies Can Come True *Bart-Nack (Sonic) (portrayed as siblings) & Psycho (WFRR) *Lisa-Nic (Sonic) (portrayed as siblings) *Marge-Br'er Weasel (Br'er Rabbit Comics) (portrayed as siblings) *Homer-Wheez Weasel (portrayed as siblings) *Maggie-Fowl Fellows Club *Moe-Troll (Animanics) *3 Bears-Three Bears (Looney Tunes) *Goldilocks-Tootie (FOP) *Witch-Gruntilda *Witch's Date-Elmer Fudd (LT) *Rapunzel-Tangled Version of Rapunzel Night of the Blowhole *Snorky-Flippy/Dr. Blowhole (Madagascar) *Lisa-Charity Bazaar (Histeria) *Bart-Loud Kiddington (Histeria) *Marge-Miss Information (Histeria) *Homer-Father Time (Histeria) *Maggie-Big Fat Baby (Histeria) *Dolphins-Sea Creatures (Little Mermaid, Spongebob, & Finding Nemo) *Lenny-Kenny (SP) *Krusty-Binky *Cap'n McAllister-Mr. Krabs (Spongebob) *Kent Brockman-Bill Straitman (Histeria) *Abe-Carl Frederickson *Quimby-Mayor (PPG) *Sideshow Mel-Larry Koopa *Comic Book Guy-Control Freak *Wiggum-Officer Jenny *Moe-Coach Z *Carl-Bubs *Child Dolphin-Bull Sharkowski (MGPAM) *Hibbert (Deleted Scene)-Mr. Stubborn Ep 12 Segments** Jinx in the City *Homer-Nack & Psycho *Marge-Rouge *Bart-Don Weazo *Lisa-Sarah (OC) *Maggie-Hope Weasel (OC) *Gypsy-Ni-Pul (Drawn Together) *Leprechaun-Ling Ling (Male) (Drawn Together) *Sellers-Various Aladdin Sellers *Lenny-Xandir *Carl-Big Gay Al (South Park) *Moe-Coach Z *Hobgoblin-Homestar Goblin *Trix Rabbits-The Cheats *Yoda-Clone Wars Version Palace of Whacks (KNS Canon) *Homer-Sonic *Marge-Sally *Bart-Manik *Lisa-Sonya *Maggie-Tails (Cameo) *"Pierce Brosnan"-Geoffrey St. John (from Sonic to here Sonic) *"Dennis Miller"-Mortimer Mouse (Disney) *"Matthew Perry"-Julius Ceasar (Histeria) *Patty-Lena Hyena (WFRR) *Selma-Elmyra (TTA) *Salesbot-Bender *Robot Workers-Robot Mafia (Futurama) Wiz Mares *Bart-Rainbow Dash *Lisa-Twilight Sparkle *Harry-Moondancer *Krabapple-Cheerilee *Milhouse-Derpy Hooves *Homer-Shining Armor *Marge-Princess Cadence *Ralph-Lyra Heartstrings *Dolph-Applejack *Kearny-Rarity & Fluttershy *Skinner-Princess Celestia *Burns-Nightmare Moon (from Rainbow to here MLP Series) *Smithers-Locran (Billy Artoon now JusSonic's OC) *British Drunk-Fidget (Great Mouse Detective) *British Man-Arthur Dent (Hitchhiker's Guide) *Frog Mutant-Koopa Troopa (Mario) *Krusty-Binky the Clown (Garfield) *Extra-Pinkie Pie Ep 13 Segments** Send in the Luigis *Homer-Luigi *Marge-Princess Daisy *Bart-Koops *Lisa-Goombella *Maggie-Gonzales Jr. Yoshi *Abe-Toadsworth *Classic Homer-Hotel Mario Luigi *Lenny-Toad *Peter Griffin Cameo-Waluigi (From Luigi to here Mario) *Hammock Salesman-Wes Weasely (Sonic) *Flanders-Lorne (Sam & Max) *Gil-Old Man Yummo (OC) *Kent-Mr. Happy *Military Man-Roy Mustang (FMA) *Other General-Sylvia Zoi The Right to Creep & Scare Arms *Homer-Homestar Runner *Marge-Strong Mad *Bart-Coach Z *Lisa-Marzipan *Maggie-The Cheat *William "Billy the Kid" Bonny-Zain *Frank James-Al Capbone (Pup Named Scooby Doo) *Jesse James-Jesse Germs (Beetlejuice) *Sundance Kid-Buford Tannan (BTTF) *Kaiser Wilhelm-Commander Red (DB) *Professor Frink-Bubs *Moe-Strong Bad *Goldie the Fish-Goldeen (Pokemon) *Lovejoy-Mr. Stubborn *Rich Texan-Pinkie (Rock-a-Doodle) *Snake-Ace (PPG) *Lou-Trigger *Eddie-Nutsy *Ralph-Strong Sad *Comic Book Guy-Francis (Mario) *Lenny-King of Town *Sideshow Mel-Feral The Island of Dr. Plasmius *Homer-Jack Fenton *Marge-Maddie Fenton *Bart-Danny Fenton *Lisa-Jazz Fenton *Hibbert-Vlad Masters/Plasmius (from Jack to here Danny Phantom) *Maggie-Ryan (Ryan Huffman's OC) *Frink as a Turkey-Professor Utonium as a duck (PPG) *Willie's Ape Form-Baby Ant (Honey I Shrunk the Kids) *Homer's Walrus Form-Ape *Marge's Panther Form-Demon Pony *Lisa's Owl Form-Phoenix *Flanders as Cow Centaur-Mr. Tickle as a monkey *Wiggum as a Pig-Officer Jenny as a Growlithe *Ralph as Peacock-Ash Ketchum as a Pikachu (Pokemon) *Comic Book Guy as Satyr-Control Freak as a unicorn *Chef Luigi as Guinea Pig-Alfredo Linguini as a rat (Ratatouille) *Bart's Spider Form-Dog Spider *Maggie's Aardvark Form-Wolf Puppy *Sea Captain as Gator-Babs Bunny as a Monster Rabbit *Burns as a Fox-Bowser as Giga Bowser *Bumble Bee Guy as Bee-Strong Bad as a Bee *Disco Stu as Shrew-Goofy as a Tortise Ep 14 Segments Grimm Madness *Homer-Mordecai (Regular Show) *Marge-Margaret (RS) *Lisa-Skips, Benson, & Pops (RS) *Bart-Rigby (RS) *Maggie-High Fives & Muscle Man (RS) *Death-Death (Regular Show Version) (though only gets comatized) *Patty-Susan (Regular Show) Koreenastein *Professor Frink-Koreena (AB) *Lisa-Izzy (Digimon) *Frink Sr.-Dr. Harley Street (Swat Kats) *Scientists- *Ned Flanders- *Comic Book Guy-Francis (Mario) Halt the World, I Wanna Laze Off *Bart-Bowser Jr. *Milhouse- *Lisa- *Martin-Coach Z *Marge- *Homer-Bowser *Maggie- Ep 15 Segments UPDATE: The Benson Zone *Ned-Benson (RS) *Homer- *Marge- *Bart- *Lisa- *Maggie- *Hibbert- *UPDATE: Hans Moleman- *UPDATE: Carl- *UPDATE: God-Family Guy Version of God More to come A Few Beheadings and a Funeral *Lisa-Conan & Basil *Bart-Dawson *Burns- *Wiggum- *Ralph- *Homer- *Selma- *Prostitute- *Eddie- *Lou- *Marge-Miss Kitty (GMD) *Comic Book Guy- *Mayor- UPDATE: In the Belly of the Phage *Burns-Phage *Homer- *Marge- *Bart- *Lisa- *Maggie- *Professor Frink- *Smithers-Fidget *Crazy Cat Lady- Ep 16 Segments T.I. Toonificial Intelligence *Bart- *Lisa- *Maggie- *Homer- *Marge- *David- *UPDATE: Robots- *Exorcist-Uncle (Jackie Chan) *UPDATE: Patty- *UPDATE: Selma- *UPDATE: Hibbert-Wooldoor Sockbat *UPDATE: Cart Deliverer- *UPDATE: Flanders- Survival of the Foxiest *UPDATE: Homer-Brer Fox (SOTS) & Renamon *UPDATE: Marge-Tina (OC) *Bart-Brer Bear (SOTS) *UPDATE: Lisa-Robin Hood & Maid Marian (Disney Robin Hood) *UPDATE: Burn-Akiko Kurata (Digimon) *UPDATE: Smithers-Red Guy (Cow & Chicken) *UPDATE: Apu-Irish Fox (Mary Poppins) *UPDATE: Moe-Miles (Sonic) *UPDATE: Lenny-Muffy (Talespin) *UPDATE: Carl-Buffy (Talespin) *Barney-Cajun Fox (Courage) *Comic Book Guy-Pinky (Rock a Doodle) *UPDATE: Lawyer-Angelique (Rango) *UPDATE: Krusty-Fibber (Hannah Barbara) *UPDATE: Professor Frink Skeleton-Foxy Loxy (40s Disney version) *UPDATE: Survival Host-Max Sr. Sr. Young Form (Maxwell Edison for Disguise name) (Atomic Betty) *UPDATE: Terry Bradshaw-Chris McClean (Total Drama) *UPDATE: Extras-Brer Rabbit (SOTS), Fiona, Scourge, Tails (Sonic), and Swiper (Dora) I've Grown a Disguise on Your Face *Homer- *Marge- *Bart- *Lisa- *Maggie- *Witch-Gruntilda *Nelson- *Hibbert-Black Dracula (Grim) *Carl- *Sideshow Mel- *Disco Stu- *Agnes Skinner-Eudiel (SM) *Hans Moleman- *Abe- *Flanders- *Martin- *Dennis Rodman- Ep 17 Segments Engaged to the Blob Coming Soon You Gotta Know When to Statue Coming Soon The Day The Planet Looked Stupid Coming Soon Ep 18 Segments Irkins, Go Home *Homer- *Marge- *Bart- *Lisa- *Maggie- Military Sergeant-Silvia Zoi (SM Zoiscite Reincarnation OC) Mr. & Mrs. Lumpkins *Homer-Fuzzy *Marge-Julayla *Bart-Mac *Lisa-Rini *Abe-Eustace *Wiggum-Jenny *Kent Brockman-Dan Anchorman (Animaniacs) Hades' House *Flanders-Wheez *Bart- *Lisa- *Marge- *Homer-Muscle Man & High-Fives Ghost (Regular Show) *Nelson- *Milhouse- *Agnes-Kaorinite (Sailor Moon) *Rod- *Todd- *Hibbert-Wooldoor *Moe-Bobcat *Hans Moleman- *Krusty- Ep 19 Segments Untitled Robot Spoof *Bart- *Lisa- *Marge- *Homer- *Maggie- *Optimus Spoof/Bestimus Mucho- *Abe- *Snooze- *Threeway- *Melody- *Sextoy- *Other Transformer Spoofs- *Megatron Spoof/Carnage Destructicus- *Flanders- *Otto- How to Get Above in Dead-vertising *Marge- *Homer- *Maggie- *Prince- *Lawyer Guy- *Stereotypical Admen- *Washington- *Lincoln- *George Clooney- *Neil Armstrong- *John Wayne- *Jimmy Stewart- *John Lennon- *Edward G Robinson- *Golda Mayer- *Wiggum-Bossman *Rip Taylor- It's the Pumpkin Duke, Spongebob (will be placed underwater) *Milhouse-Spongebob & Patrick (Spongebob) *Bart-Squidward *Lisa-Sandy (Spongebob) *Homer-Mr. Krabs (Spongebob) *Marge-Pearl (Spongebob) *Santa's Little Helper-Gary (Spongebob) *Nelson-Bubble Bass (Spongebob) *Grand Pumpkin-Pumpkin King/Duke (not Jack Skellington) (OC) *Tom Turkey-Turkey Lurky (Chicken Little) *Ralph Wiggum-Urchin (Little Mermaid) *Jimbo-Pearl (Little Mermaid) *Dolph-Lobster Mobster (Little Mermaid) *Kearny-Shrimp (Little Mermaid) *Krabapple-Mrs. Puff (Spongebob) *Extras-Plankton (Spongebob) (so far) Ep 20 Segments Dial "D" for Death or Press "R" to Return to Main Menu *Bart- *Lisa- *Miss Hoover- *Miss Krabapple- *Hubert Wong- *Ralph Wiggum- *Alfred Hitchcock (cameo)-Alfy Gator (Yakkie Duck) Don't Have a Toon, Mankind *Bart- *Lisa- *Marge-Muriel Bagge *Homer-Eustace Bagge *Maggie- *Kent Brockman- *Krusty- *Lenny- *Carl- *Barney- *Abe- *Hibbert-Mr. Happy (Mr. Men) *Burns-Katz *Wolfcastle-Arnold (TTA) *Hans Moleman- *Helen Lovejoy-Miss Sunshine (Mr. Men) *Army Guard-Sarge (Conker) There's No Business Like Mouser Business *Moe-Mouser (Mario) *Marge-Adelaine *Homer-Hiram *Lenny-Strong Bad (Homestar) *Carl-Peter Griffin (Family Guy) *Workers-Koopa Troop (Mario) *Horses-Ponyta & Rapidash (Pokemon) *Agnes-Vicky (FOP) *Extra-Bubs (Homestar) Ep 21 Segments Fight & Pieces *UPDATE: Bart- *UPDATE: Milhouse- *UPDATE: Marge- *UPDATE: Moneybanks Spoof- *UPDATE: Rod- *UPDATE: Todd- *UPDATE: Jimbo- *UPDATE: Dolph- *UPDATE: Kearny- *UPDATE: Nelson- *UPDATE: Martin- *UPDATE: Ralph- *UPDATE: Other Two Boys- *UPDATE: Eddie & Lou-Trigger & Nutsy *UPDATE: Wiggum- *UPDATE: Selma- *UPDATE: Homer- *UPDATE: Lisa- *UPDATE: Moe- *UPDATE: Smithers- *UPDATE: Sideshow Mel- *UPDATE: Disco Stu- *UPDATE: Col. Ketchup- *UPDATE: Hans Moleman- *UPDATE: Abe- *UPDATE: Hang Man- Ruler and Cadaver *UPDATE: Marge- *UPDATE: Homer- *UPDATE: Roger- *UPDATE: Employer Poisoning Pie- *UPDATE: Business Men- *UPDATE: Maggie- Toonlight *Lisa- *UPDATE: Edmund-Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *UPDATE: Dracula-Hotel Transylvania Ver. of him *Homer- *Bart- *Marge- *Milhouse- *UPDATE: Concession Worker- *UPDATE: Boat Workers- *UPDATE: Otto- *UPDATE: Martin- *UPDATE: Burns- *UPDATE: Krusty- *UPDATE: Two Clowns- *UPDATE: Ned- *UPDATE: The Count Spoof- Ep 22 Segments The Diving Gong and the Butterfall *UPDATE: Homer- *UPDATE: Marge- *UPDATE: Lisa- *UPDATE: Bart- *UPDATE: Maggie- *UPDATE: Crook- *UPDATE: Retired Spider Men- Dial F for Fussy *Ned-Mr. Fussy *Homer- *Bart- *Lisa- *Maggie- *Patty- *Selma- *Marge- *Devil-Him *Maude- In the Ir "Ki" *Bart-Gaz *Milhouse-Dib *Kang's Daughter-Zim *Chalmers-Shendu (Jackie Chan Adv) *Krusty-Binky Ep 23 Segments The Coolest Story Ever Holed *UPDATE: Lisa- *UPDATE: Marge- *UPDATE: Homer- *UPDATE: Bart- *UPDATE: Maggie- *UPDATE: Ralph- *UPDATE: Nelson- *UPDATE: Quimby- *UPDATE: Frink- Abnormal Activity *UPDATE: Homer- *UPDATE: Marge- *UPDATE: Lisa- *UPDATE: Bart- *UPDATE: Maggie- *UPDATE: Demon Moe- *UPDATE: Patty- *UPDATE: Selma- *UPDATE: Demon- Billy and Mandy's Excellent Adventure *UPDATE: Comic Book Guy- *UPDATE: Bart- *UPDATE: Marge- *UPDATE: Homer- *UPDATE: Artie Ziff- *UPDATE: Lisa- *UPDATE: Maggie- *UPDATE: Comic Book Guy- *UPDATE: Frink- *UPDATE: Principal- *UPDATE: Barney (cameo)- More to Come, still a work in progress. The ** means completed. Trivia *Main Antagonists: The Almighty Tallest *Segments can be found here: http://kouja-no-senshi.deviantart.com/gallery/35687265 Category:Non-Canon Category:Side Stories Category:Simpsons Fanmakes Category:Information Lists